Dias de lluvia
by Temari-Shikamaru
Summary: Estos no son buenos días para Fuji,ha sido traicionado por las dos personas que mas queria en este mundo y como si fuera poco, se ha enfadado con su mejor amigo y ha tenido bronca con sus padres. Como acabaran estos dias para Fuji?


Aquí uno de mis primeros fic de Prince of tennis, espero que os guste! Mandarme Rewiws!

Nota: lo que vaya entre "" y en cursiva serán los pensamientos.

**Días de lluvia**

**Por: Temari-Shikamaru**

Capítulo uno: Noche de tormenta 

Ese día y los siguientes no podían ser peor para Tezuka, el día que empezó todo ese calvario había sido citado por Atobe, ya que este tenia que decirle algo importante. Tezuka asta que llego al lugar citado no sabia de lo que Atobe traía entre manos.

El capitán del Seigaku iba debajo de su paraguas pensando en sus cosas cuando nada mas llegar al lugar del encuentro sintió como lo acorralaban y lo empujaban contra la pared. Como era de esperar, dos paraguas quedaron tirados en el suelo a merced de la lluvia y un muchacho alto besaba al otro con una gran pasión. Tezuka al principio acepto aquel beso, al estar pensando en la persona que amaba, no se dio cuenta que era otro el que lo estaba besando.

Oyó unos pasos y como otro paraguas caía al suelo y alguien comenzaba a correr pisando todo los charcos que encontraba en su camino. Fue entonces cuando el capitán del Seigaku se dio cuenta de la situación y separo como puedo a Atobe, casi empujándolo al suelo.

- - Que haces Tezuka, no me apartes tan bruscamente

- -Atobe yo... no quería que pasara esto!- comentaba el Tezuka nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que estaba así.

- -A no?- Atobe con voz mosqueada- yo diría que te estaba gustando.

- -Yo iba pensando en otra persona y cuando me has besado por un momento he pensando que era el, lo siento Atobe, no se a que viene este beso peor no puedo corresponderlo.

Tezuka cogió su paraguas, ahora mojado por todo los lados y se dirigió hacia su casa, pero fue parado por Atobe.

- -Es ese Fuji? El de tu equipo? El que le llaman el prodigio?- Dijo a Atobe rojo de ira.

Tezuka no dijo nada, y empezó a caminar de nuevo cuando se percato que había un paraguas tirado en el suelo. Se acerco a recogerlo del suelo, mientras Atobe maldecía sin parar a ese prodigio que ocupaba el corazón del chico. Paro de inmediato con sus maldiciones cuando vio a Tezuka muy pálido observando el paraguas en su mano.

Este se fue corriendo de allí mientras de sus labios solo salía una palabra – Syuusuke.

Atobe se tranquilizo y empezó a reír, aun tenia posibilidades de tener al capitán del Seigaku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tezuka corrió lo mas rápido que pudo asta que llego a la casa de Fuji. Toco el timbre de la entrada y su corazón quiso que su amado fuera el que abriera la puerta, pero eso no sucedió, Yuuta, el pequeño de los Fuji fue quien abrió la puerta.

- -Esta Fuji en casa?- dijo Tezuka intentando calmar su nerviosismo.

- -No, aun no ha llegado, dijo que tenia que hacer algo después del entrenamiento, supongo que vendrá pronto... esto quieres pasar y esperarlo?

- -Gracias, le esperare un rato.

Yuuta dejo entrar a Tezuka, y lo condujo asta el salón con una mirada extraña "_que querrá Tezuka?_".

- -A Yuuta -comenzó este antes de entrar en la sala- esto es de tu hermano-Yuuta cogió el paraguas extrañado mientras lo colocaba en el paragüero junto al paraguas de Tezuka " _¿ Por qué tenía Tezuka el paraguas de su hermano? ¿acaso a Syuusuke se le olvido en el entrenamiento, no, eso no era posible, con esta lluvia su hermano no podía haber olvidado el paraguas" _Yuuta opto no comentarle nada a Tezuka y los dos entraron en el salón, que para sorpresa de Tezuka, se encontraba cierto chico.

- -Tezuka creo que ya conoces a Mizuki- este sonrió con su típica cara y mil pensamientos recorrieron por su cabeza después de oír a Yuuta decir que Tezuka se quedaría un rato esperando al hermano mayor.

Estuvieron un rato allí sentados sin decir nada. Mizuki intento varias veces seguir una conversación pero observo que tanto Tezuka como Yuuta (que no dejaba de observar al mayor) no estaban por la labor.

Después de esperar lo suficiente Tezuka opto por marcharse, ya hablaría con Fuji mas tranquilamente al día siguiente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fuji caminaba cansado hacia su casa, miraba hacia abajo, con pocas ganas de vivir, primero los problemas con sus padres, luego con su mejor amigo, Eiji, con el que acabo peleándose, raro en el, y dejándose de hablar el uno con el otro y para rematar el día, o eso creía, vio a Tezuka, una de las personas que mas quería en este mundo, besándose con ese asqueroso de Atobe. No el día no podía empeorar más, quería llegar a casa y abrazarse a su hermano y llorar, llorar como nunca lo había echo.

Nada mas ver aquella escena, el prodigio del tennis, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, acabo vagabundeando por las grandes y largas calles llenas de gente bajos sus paraguas. Iba completamente mojado, pero eso no le importaba, ni que apocas fuera atropellado a pasar al otro lado cuando el semáforo aun estaba en rojo. Resumiendo, no era su día y no podía mas.

Por fin decidió irse a casa, ya sentía su cabeza arder, de lo frió que estaba antes, ahora juraría que tenia algo de fiebre, pero eso tampoco le importaba, así mañana tenia una excusa para no ir a clase, para no asistir al entrenamiento matutino y sobretodo para no ver a la persona que amaba.

Apunto de llegar a casa, observo que alguien salía de ella, al principio decidió acercarse a aquella persona por si era su hermano que se iba pero de pronto su corazón se acelero al observar que se trataba de Tezuka. Decidió esconderse asta que este se fuera definitivamente y después de estar otro cuarto de hora bajo la lluvia, decidió entrar en casa.

Se quito sus zapatos y se coloco las zapatillas de andar por casa, ahí fue cuando se percato que su paraguas estaba allí _"asi que Tezuka vino a traerme el paraguas..."_. Se dirigió al salón para ver si allí se encontraba su hermano. Quería abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro: Siempre era el pequeño de los Fuji quien lloraba en el hombro del mayor, pero esta vez le tocaba a el llorar, y a Yuuta consolarlo. Mientras se acercaba oyó unos ruidos y supuso que seria Yuuta.

- -Yuuta-dijo mientras entraba en el salón, pero se quedo estático al ver la situación comprometida en que se encontraba su querido hermano.

- -Hermano!- Dijo el pequeño completamente rojo mientras tiraba al suelo a Mizuki que se encontraba encima de el- yo...esto...estábamos aquí pasando la tarde...y...sabes estuvo Tezuka aquí preguntando por ti.

A Fuji ya le daba igual todo, ya no podía mas, ese maldito día se estaba acabando peor de lo que había empezando, primero la bronca con sus padres, seguida por la de Eiji y ahora había sido traicionado por Tezuka, la persona que el amaba, con ese asqueroso de Atobe y para rematar también había sido traicionado por Yuuta, su querido hermano, con ese loco de Mizuki. Sin decir nada opto por subir al piso de arriba y encerrarse en su habitación. Oyó el cerrar de la puerta de abajo y supuso que Mizuki se había ido de la casa, en ese momento se lo agradeció, por que en esa situación no tenia fuerzas para ir abajo y matarlo como lo haría mas adelante, a el y a Atobe.

Yuuta toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, quería hablar con el, necesitaba hablar con el, ese día habían pasado muchas cosas y había que comentarlas, por el bien de todos, por el bien de Syuusuke. No recibió ninguna contestación en los siguientes minutos a si que dejo a su hermano tranquilo, el ya lo buscaría cuando quisiera hablar.

Fuji se quito por fin la ropa mojada y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Se dio un largo baño y opto por acostarse, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de hacer los deberes de clase, con suerte su fiebre subiría y no tendría que asistir mañana.

Tumbado en la cama cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en Tezuka, como hacia toda las noches, pero le era imposible no pensar en aquel chico. Su habitación se alumbro por un pequeño instante y enseguida se oyó un fuerte ruido. Fuji ya maldecía, le dolía la cabeza a mas no poder, no podía dejar de pensar en su amado y ahora empezaba la tormenta que tanto habían anunciado en los periódicos y en la TV. Aquel día iba acabar con tormenta, normalmente a el le gustaban esas noches porque lo mantenían mas tiempo despierto y así podía pensar mas en Tezuka. Pero esa noche se avecinaba con mala pinta, iba a ser su peor dia, su peor día nunca vivido, y para terminar iba a ser una noche de tormenta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

no lo he acabado como lo quería pero bueno, espero que os guste, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, con alguna que otra pareja mas :P:P, mande reviews! Si no, no sigo!


End file.
